It matters to me
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Pony feels hurt by the way Steve is acting and he needs to let the male know it bothers him


A slow sigh escaped Pony's lips as he closed the fridge and popped the top off of his Pepsi. Taking a drink of the cool sugary drink, he pulled the bottle away and wiped off his top lip. He headed back to the living room where the gang was hanging out watching some movie that he had lost interest in about 20 minutes in. Sitting down in his place next to Two-bit he watched his boy friend out of the corner of his eye. Steve was sitting on the other couch with Soda and Dally, Johnny was on the couch with them and Darry was in his chair. Feeling his eyes prickle with unshed tears he took another drink of his pop and willed them away. It wasn't like the gang didn't know about them, they had been going out for nearly two years. The older male was starting to act different though and it was starting to get to Pony.

When he would go see Steve and Soda at work the male would talk to him sometimes but never touch him, even if it was just a pat on the arm. There were even times when it was just them when Steve would act like they weren't a couple. Steve just didn't get how much it was hurting him and he didn't know how to get that point across to the male. He didn't even know how to bring it up to Steve that he was hurting him so much.

"Something interesting about that commercial there Pony?" Two-bit asked in an amused tone, looking at the male.

"Huh?" Pony asked, blinking fast a few times.

"You were staring at the commercial like it was the most interesting thing in the world,"

"Just thinking,"

"Oh god Darry it's happening, he's finally thinking," Two-bit said, making the older male chuckle.

"Shut up," Pony said pushing the males arm.

Two-bit just went on chuckling and turned to answer a question that Johnny had asked him about the movie. Pony just rolled his eyes and finished off his pop before standing up.

"I'm going to bed," He more of less mumbled, then stepped over and gave Steve a quick kiss before heading to bed. Trying hard not to think about the fact that the male didn't act like he wanted to kiss him.

After he got ready to bed he crawled under the covers and half buried his face into the pillow. He loved the male something fierce and he just couldn't see what he was doing to the one he "loves". Pony at times doubted that as well but he needed to figure out something since he couldn't take much more of the pain.

The next morning over his cake it hit him how to make Steve see what he was doing, he only hoped it would work.

It was Saturday so at around noon he walked to the DX, Steve and Soda leaning on the counter looking at a magazine. Both their heads popped up when the bell rang above to door as Pony walked in.

"Hey Pony," Soda said, grabbing a pop for the younger male.

"Hey Soda," Pony greeted, taking the pop and opening it, taking a long drink.

The two older males looked at him a little odd at the lack of a greeting to Steve.

"What are you up to?" Soda asked, the silence getting a little to stifling.

"Just felt like taking a walk, can't I come see you or something now?"

"I never said that," Soda said, still a tiny bit confused.

"Well why else would I come out here on a Saturday?" Pony asked, drinking a bit more of the pop.

"Free beverages?"

"Possibly," He finished off the rest of it. "Might go see a movie though,"

"Which one?" Steve asked.

Pony barely shrugged, not even looking in his direction just looking at the clock on the wall over Soda's head.

"I better get going, it usually starts in about 20 minutes, see you later Soda," Pony said, with a small wave and walked out of the DX.

The two left at the DX looked at each other with pure confusion on their faces.

Pony ended up sitting through the movie twice since his tattered nerves kept him from really watching it the first time. He never ignored Steve like that and it bothered him to do it even if it was to prove a point. The walk home was, thankfully, uneventful and Pony got home rather quickly. After a small lunch he sat on the couch with a book, trying to bring himself to calm down. About an hour or so later Steve walked in and sat down on the couch across from Pony.

"Hey," The older male said in a greeting way.

Trying to breath normally Pony just flipped a page in his book.

"Did you not hear me?" Steve asked, sounding a little annoyed.

Flipping another page, Pony tried to stop his hands from shaking, he had to keep cool and not break down.

"Ponyboy Curtis," His voice was more annoyed as he got up and sat back down next to Pony.

Placing his hand on the arm of the couch, Pony stood up and started heading towards his room, only to be stopped as Steve stood up and grabbed his shoulder.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He asked, turning Pony towards him.

Pony took a deep breath and let it out slowly through his nose. "Don't like how it feels to be ignored by your boyfriend, do you?" He asked in a level voice and took a step back.

Steve's hand slid off his shoulder with out any resistance as Pony took another step back and turned and headed to his room. Tossing his book on the desk he laid down on his stomach with his head facing away from the door. Trying to stop his pounding heart went out the window when the door opened a few minutes later. Foot steps approached the bed and the mattress creaked lightly as the person sat down.

"Pony," Steve's voice was quiet.

The younger male didn't answer, just let out a small sniffling noise.

"Baby please talk to me," The pet name threw Pony for a loop as the older male didn't use them often.

"Why should I?" Pony's voice was soft.

Steve reached out and grasped Pony's shoulder pulling him lightly, the younger male resisting at first. A few tugs later, Pony rolled over and looked up at Steve.

"What?"

"Just talk to me, please?" Steve asked lying down next to Pony.

"What would you like to talk about?"

"I'm sorry,"

Pony's eyes widened a little.

"Yea that's right, I'm saying I'm sorry because I know that what you did today was from the way I've been acting,"

"Why have you been treating me like I don't matter?"

"I should have a good answer and the best I can do is say that it was the way my dad was with my mom and that isn't what you deserve,"

"No it isn't," Pony said.

Steve sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Would saying I'm sorry a hundred times a day and promise to change help in the least?"

"Just promise to change and not really change?"

"And change too,"

"It might be a start,"

"I'm sorry Ponyboy Curtis, my boyfriend, the love of my life I will change I promise you this on my life that I will," Steve said, shifting closer.

"Please keep that promise Steve, please?" He asked, a few tears falling down his face. "I couldn't stand it if you keep acting like you are,"

Steve moved forward and pulled Pony against him, the younger male starting to cry harder as Steve rubbed his back.

"Don't cry, please?" The older male held him tight, whispering comforts into his ear.

"I can't take you ignoring me anymore Steve,"

"I'll change I promise," Steve said in a emotion clogged voice.

"Please do?"

Steve tilted Pony chin up and pressed their lips together firmly, Pony's tears smudging on the older males face. Pony wrapped his arms around Steve's neck firmly, kissing him deeply.

"I will change," Steve whispered against his lips.

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Well that nearly made me cry T_T

I'm sorry

This was inspired by the song "It matters to me" By faith hill.

S. E. Hinton owns the boys.


End file.
